


Sexy Sexy

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal, Fredashi, Hardlemon, Hirozilla, Large Cock, M/M, Menage, Muscles, PWP, Shota, Sweat, Tadahirozilla, Yaoi, hidashi, muscle body, shortfic, skinny body, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: "Yuugure no kanata kara shinkirouaitakute, aitakute - aenakute, aenakuteAnata yuutopiaItsu no hi ka, kono basho by deaeru naraI miss you, I miss you - I need you, I need youSexy Sexy ... "Puberty is like an age of darkness for teenagers: mood swings, physical development, maturation and ... hormones.Decidedly, Hiro knew more than anyone how difficult it was to be a super hormonal teenager and not have the help needed to quench his wild fire.  He suffered days and nights with this growing fire going up his legs, however this help was very close to happening and, above all, coming from sources so improbable that he would never have imagined.Sweet and fiery Hiro would finally learn the meaning of Dashi Big Horse and Fredzilla nicknames in the most delicious way in the world ...|  Hidashi |  Hirozilla |  Tadahirozilla |  Fredashi |  Hardlemon |  PWP |  Yaoi |  +18 |  Shortfic |
Relationships: Fred | Fredzilla/Hiro Hamada, Fred | Fredzilla/Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada, Fred | Fredzilla/Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Tadashi, The Wild Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something sexy with some of the characters from Big Hero 6, this shortfic will have four chapters, one chapter for each shipp and the chosen ones were Hiro, Tadashi and Fred ... Big Hero 6 doesn't belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamada Tadashi seduces your little brother, Hiro.

It was pouring rain all over San Fransokyo.  
The house was all dark so that each room was lit by the glow of lightning - or almost dark. The kitchen light was on, where a note from Aunt Cass saying on the refrigerator that there was no time to return from a friend's birthday party, something favorable for her, since it was a weekend in full summer holidays.  
At the moment, Baymax was disabled in the upstairs room, as was Mochi who must have been sleeping in some warm, soft bed. However, it was in the living room that the real action took place.  
Hamada Hiro found himself in the greatest comfort on his favorite sofa. Since he was totally alone at home and at peace, there was nothing better for a teenager in heat like him than putting the TV on a porn channel and enjoying it, because hacking Aunt Cass's passwords was as easy as adding one plus one.  
The TV was a delightful erotic parade. Hiro didn't even know what kind of film he was seeing, but he only knew he was Asian. It was an orgy between several muscular Japanese big guys who were smeared in lubricating gel. They had a habit of pinching their hard nipples and wiggling so nicely while having anal sex that Hiro felt each scene poking hard and tasty between the legs.  
Sunk on the couch, Hiro bit the hem of his red shirt on his teeth, all raised to reveal his smooth and delicate abdomen. His shorts were open and almost flying his legs at the same time that his hand gave him pleasure. His 9 inch cock was all swollen and pulsing hard, his little hand was furiously masturbating from top to bottom with all his fingers and a lot of friction - which made his small hips rise from the sofa in too hot a desire.  
Decidedly, Hiro was in utmost relaxation: with his feet up, the coffee table covered with torn bags of anpan and empty Cup Noodles with hashi, a pillow on the sofa and the refrigerator, which suffered a terrorist attack.  
But at the moment, little Hamada didn't care about any of that now. All he wanted now was for that masturbation to last a long time until he finally had one of his beloved and coveted orgasms so sublime, that gushed out teenage hormones in absurd quantities. And it can be said that the little boy there was a fiery furnace.  
His brown eyes were glassy on the TV full of muscular, hot and smeared males who had sex without stopping. With all his logical reasoning, Hiro knew that, this first time, this fire would be lightened, but now all he wanted was to be run over by a wild horse and end up ecstatic and with a lot of sperm running between his legs.  
But that would never come for Hiro. What would be the chances that some male like those on the porn channel would come up in front of Hiro and make him lose his head?  
Keys have just locked a door down there.  
Hiro froze for a moment. A few months ago, GoGo had infected Tadashi with physical exercise. Okay, he already had a healthy body, but after a few weeks of working out at home, Tadashi started going to a gym a few blocks away.  
How had Hiro not foreseen such an eventuality ?!  
Like a lightning bolt falling from the sky at high speed, Hiro took the remote, put it in the nature channel and arranged his clothes decently as soon as he took all the mess on the coffee table and pushed everything under the sofa.  
Steps were going up the staircase. But there was another sound. Something wet, maybe.  
When Hiro turned and looked over the couch, he didn't believe his eyes.  
That summer storm had caught Tadashi well that night. He was soaked from head to toe as if he had come out of a washing machine or a car wash. However, the sight had been incredibly good for Hiro.  
Tadashi was wearing an extremely dug white tank top with fine mesh, which with all the rain had been deliciously glued to the body and completely transparent. You could see Tadashi's slim waist, as well as the outline of the hard buds on his abdomen. And the straps of the race were so thin on his bust that they collapsed so that all his brother's big, muscular chest appeared. It was like seeing two muscular cow tits with huge, pointed nipples wanting to give milk.  
It wasn't just that. Tadashi's gray sweatpants were also soaked so that it was so tight that you could see the outline of his turned legs and the outline of something else between them, which was too big, thick and plump.  
Tadashi took off his cap, hoping there was a pool inside it, and dropped the workout bag on the floor.  
-But what a crap! -Tadashi snapped, shaking his cap in the air.-I took a shower dressed in the street!  
Hiro was still watching everything from the couch and his gaze was petrified - he didn't know if he was looking at that sensual chest, the drops rolling down his thick, muscular biceps, or what was really hidden inside his pants.  
Tadashi looked up and saw that Hiro was right there staring at him like an astonished cat.  
-Oh, Hiro, what a weird face is that? -Tadashi wanted to know.  
-What weird face? -Hiro echoes weakly.  
His brother laughed.  
-Can you help me here? -Tadashi asked innocently.  
-Ah, I'll help you ...- Hiro nodded and bit his lip.  
The little boy got up from the sofa and walked on the floor as if he were a pregnant woman with a huge belly going up the stairs, because the situation between his legs even looked like a hormonal cataclysm.  
Hiro stopped in front of Tadashi with his hands almost uncontrollable, he didn't even know where to start. On the other hand, your brother knew very well. He took the wet tank top by the straps and tore it all the way to the end, turning it into a sleeveless wet rag coat.  
That way, Hiro could see his brother's body all wet and shining in the kitchen light. His chest was pleasantly large with those pointed nipples and his abdomen was so long and muscular that it looked like the stone wall of a majestic imperial castle. And now you could see Tadashi's healed and dug pelvis ending up in the hem of his sweatpants, which looked quite heavy on his body.  
Quietly, Tadashi took off his “jacket coat” and handed it over to Hiro.  
-You can throw it away.-Tadashi said to him.-Let me wipe it all away. Can you continue watching the ... Nature channel?  
-Yeah ...- Hiro nodded weakly. -I have been facing many wild beasts.  
-Daijoubu ...- Tadashi laughed in amusement.  
-I'll turn on the shower for you.-Hiro can say.-It must be cold.  
-Arigatou, Hiro.-Tadashi smiled beautifully.  
And then, after crawling into the bathroom, Hiro threw the torn tank in the trash and turned on the shower. In a short time, the water was heating up and the bathroom was filling up with warm steam. Steam that didn't help Hiro at all. He was already starting to feel hot and his cock was swelling even more inside his shorts.  
Suddenly, Tadashi appeared beside him, already taking off his sweatpants and throwing them into the laundry basket. He approached the shower and put his fingers in the water to feel its temperature.  
-Hmm, warm ...- Tadashi licked his lips.  
It even looked like a porn movie scene: Tadashi with the muscular body positioned sideways next to the shower so that Hiro could see the monstrous volume inside his red boxer briefs. It even looked like your brother was keeping a German sausage inside.  
Hiro gaped and his brown eyes shone. How could it be so wrong and so good at the same time? Was it really wrong?  
Well, the panic started.  
Tadashi slowly took off his boxer briefs while looking at the shower. Meanwhile, Hiro was watching his hollowed-out pelvis revealing itself as smooth, followed by a thick, plump stem with veins that was gaining a long and frightening length. And it was at the very end that Tadashi Hamada revealed his masculinity.  
Jumping and swinging all over, the stick was so thick and huge that it seemed to be horny, it had a huge glans like a pink mushroom with giant, round testicles, and it should measure at least 15 inches monstrous of pure pleasure.  
Suddenly, Hiro felt dizzy when that underwear fell to the floor.  
In an older brother instinct, Tadashi grabbed Hiro and held him. After that, you could feel everything. The beefy beefy chest rubbing himself, his arms muscular and strong, and that huge big cock fucking him between the legs.  
-Hiro? Are you feeling well? -Tadashi says gently.  
-And can I not feel well ...? - Hiro blurted out in a melted smile.  
-What? -Tadashi blinked his brown eyes.  
-I mean ...- Hiro blushed violently.-Go take your hot bath ...  
-Okay, little brother.-Tadashi laughed and finally released him.  
With a hard cock, Hiro watched his hot big brother get under the shower without even closing the box door. His muscular, cold body had been bathed in warm water. He picked up a sponge and filled it with liquid soap as soon as he started lathering those strong, glorious muscles to wash them off any trace of sweat from the gym that was still on his skin, even after his sudden rain shower.  
However, Hiro was unable to move, much less leave his place. It's like he's been imprisoned in a spell of sensuality and testosterone, and now all that moved was his cock pulsing between his legs just below his shorts - and the unfortunate thing today was that Hiro wasn't wearing underwear underneath because of the heat from earlier.  
And he stood there watching Tadashi taking a shower with the hardest stick, the reddest face and the mouth salivating.  
It was a quick shower, but it was well taken care of so that all that scented foam covered every inch of muscle in Tadashi's body until he was just bathing in the hot water of the shower to get better.  
At some point, Tadashi looked forward and saw that Hiro was still standing there with the glassy look on him and his face red. He looked down and saw a not too big bulge pulsing inside his shorts.  
His smile widened on his face in a feline way.  
Tadashi faced Hiro with the drops of the shower falling on him and began to smooth his muscular body. His hands started at the nape of the neck and went around the neck. He gripped his muscular chest tightly and did not stop rubbing the pointed nipples with his fingers - which made him nibble on his lip in pleasure. His fingers slid over the muscled gum, moving towards the monstrously gifted member.  
His cock was so big that it could be wrapped in two hands and there was still a bit left. Tadashi intertwined his long fingers, making his hand a masturbator. He stuffed all his big dick in there and started to get it really fast.  
Hiro was now feeling that he was going to lose the thread completely and lose his head too. For the first time, he watched his brother masturbating in a very nice way. His strong hips moved quickly back and forth, causing the huge testicles to sway slowly and deliciously. The monstrous stick entered and left inside the hands in a wet and pleasant sound. It even seemed like a fun joke to see that plump, pink glans appear and disappear over and over.  
Tadashi looked at Hiro in a sensual way and saw that he didn't take his eyes off his big cock. His mouth already seemed to be trembling with desire. The grown man started to masturbate with just one hand and it slid very fast along the thick and huge length of the stick. In a matter of very few minutes, the gifted member was hardening and growing to an incredible 17 inches.  
Without taking his eyes off his little brother, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and slid them over his body until he rubbed one of his hard, pointed nipples.  
Hiro's eyes were like a mirror reflecting Tadashi's hand, which even seemed to dance when masturbating that stick all very close to the plump glans.  
Cautiously, Hiro lifted his hand to his pelvis and began to unzip his shorts.  
Like a runaway shinkanzen, Tadashi jumped out of the shower, grabbed Hiro with his muscular arms and pulled him out of the bathroom, leading him to the wall. Out of nowhere, the two began to kiss voraciously. At that time, Hiro felt like a child who got lost in the amusement park while Tadashi kissed him, sucked him, bit him and licked him with just that deliriously tasty lip contact.  
But Hiro allowed himself to give in to the kiss and melted away with pleasure. Tadashi pulled him to him and their bodies glued together deliciously. The grown man did not stop moaning with the contact of the boy's dry clothes, sticking to his hot and wet muscles, poking cock and nipples in moments. He kissed him in a passionate and greedy way, sticking his tongue in her hot little mouth, sucking on her delicious lips and giving them tender nibbles.  
Hiro gasped with pleasure and grabbed the muscles of those wide, wet backs. His little hands went out exploring his brother's body, he grabbed it in such a way as if he wanted to prove that none of it was another one of his wet, luscious and smeared dreams. He could feel that hot, hot mouth devouring his own and still a huge, swollen cock rubbing against his pelvis over the petty clothes.  
Seeing that this was not a dream, as there were big, strong hands gripping his fleshy ass inside his shorts, Hiro took the lead and threw Tadashi against the wall. Even though he was less strong, he pressed his brother against the wall and attacked that big, muscular chest that looked more like cow's tits.  
The boy left giving tasty and strong licks and licks by the muscular pecs. He attacked the first pointed nipple and suckled it hard. The grown man moaned tearfully, because in addition to being sucked on his nipples, he was getting a rough and hot masturbation on the dick by a smaller hand than his. The child's tongue circled the plump areola of the nipple and his teeth bit into it and pulled him out like the world's tastiest gum. His tongue scraped the nipple up and down, making it harder and brighter, and he sucked it hard as if he wanted to suck on imaginary milk - which left Tadashi moaning and snarling with pleasure.  
Hiro practically devoured Tadashi's nipples in greedy, strong hickeys, as they were red, swollen and oozing with saliva. The boy sucked on one of the nipples again as soon as he started to descend to the floor. Hiro dragged his tongue across the toned gums on his abdomen, sucking every drop of hot water and tasting his delicious, smooth skin.  
Finally, he put himself on his knees on the floor to face that monumental cock full of lust. Her mouth attacked him on the spot.  
-Hiro! -Tadashi shouted and even seemed to cry with pleasure.  
Immediately, his turned legs wobbled and his cock looked like it was going to explode on the spot. His little brother's mouth was gloriously wet and scalding, and he had a wonderful ability to suck on a cock as big as that one. He started by swallowing everything, making an incredible deep throat. Hiro managed to swallow to the stem so that his sharp nose touched Tadashi's smooth pelvis and his testicles were brushing his chin.  
That was an erotic dream that came true. Tadashi's big cock was wrapped in a fleshy, soaked and scalding throat that swallowed him powerfully. Then, Hiro choked and pulled the whole stick out, allowing a large amount of saliva to fall on the floor and trickle down the huge stick, dripping from his testicles.  
Hiro made the party with Tadashi's stick. His lips attacked the fleshy, pinkish glans, and began to suck it furiously, rubbing his tongue over it as if he were shaving it madly. This made Tadashi go crazy with pleasure, the macho man kept on groaning and crying cries with his nails, scratching the wall of the house's corridor. His little brother left rubbing his full lips all over the monstrous cock, smearing the veins and the entire length with his hot, sticky saliva. His hand masturbated him fiercely, making his testicles bounce and a very tasty and obscene wet noise resound.  
-Hiro ...- Tadashi groaned slyly. -What mouth is that, boy ...?  
Her little brother just ignored his moans and went out sucking all the dick. He swallowed it again and began to suck it greedily in an incredible head movement that went back and forth at high speed, which allowed him to taste the hot, wet and salty taste of that huge piece of thick and swollen meat. Hiro felt that big, plump dick in his mouth, rubbed his tongue on it willingly, crawled his lips over it and tasted it as best as possible as if it would only happen once.  
Anyway, Hiro sucked Tadashi's cock so much that it left him extremely lubricated in his saliva to the point of dripping almost constantly. The whole stick was glowing, all swollen and red with drops of saliva falling from the testicles. The gifted member pulsed hard as if it would explode at any moment.  
Just to play, Hiro kissed the swollen and plump glans, making the cock pulse even higher and harder.  
-Hiro ...- Tadashi whispered with his heart and breath racing. -I will fuck you right now ...  
Upon hearing this, the smaller Hamada simply took off his red shirt and practically kicked the shorts he was wearing on himself. He threw himself all over the floor and opened his fleshy and delicate legs wide open, revealing a beautiful, tight pinkish tail that did not stop still hungry for a stick.  
-Dashi, onegai! -Hiro whimpered.-Fuck me!  
Tadashi didn't think twice and fell to his knees on the floor. He got on top of Hiro with all that muscular body and started to suck his delicate neck with his greedy mouth. His lips sucked on the soft skin with will and were soon descending to that thin and smooth chest. Tadashi sucked Hiro's nipples furiously, drawing a million sly and scandalous moans from his little brother's mouth.  
His tongue licked one of the swollen and ruffled nipples, and traced a trail of saliva along the flat tummy below. The larger Hamada was approaching the smooth pelvis and attacked the hard cock that pulsed hard between the fleshy thighs.  
-Dashiii !!! - Hiro cried cryingly and grabbed his brother's black hair.  
Suddenly, Hiro felt his whole body being numb with an overwhelming new pleasure. It was definitely much better than your hand. It was an incomparable new pleasure. Tadashi sucked him in a hungry and unrestrained way. He had a warm, soft, wet mouth that rubbed hard around the swollen cock, lubricating it all with his hot saliva that even seemed to act as an aphrodisiac for the youngest.  
Hiro ended up propping himself up on his elbows and letting his legs spread out as if of his own free will. He watched Tadashi's lips rise and fall fiercely around his cock as streams of saliva trickled down the stem, wetting his smooth pelvis. His mouth could no longer stop moaning, he bit his lip and ended up moaning again. He was so horny that the sensation was similar to the few seconds before the most explosive orgasm. He felt bloated, hard and hot - and just incredible.  
At some point, Tadashi brought his hand to Hiro's face and stuck his middle finger in his mouth. With his knowledge of pornography, Hiro already imagined what it must be and started to suck it with lots of saliva. His delicate hips rose from the floor all the time, wanting to stick the stick deeper into his older brother's mouth. It was like being inside a tunnel of hot, drooling flesh now.  
Tadashi put the stick out and rubbed his teeth on the plump, red glans, making the swollen member pulse wildly. Hiro moaned with it and even looked like he was going to cry with pleasure. His tongue started to circle the glans all while his other hand masturbated the hard cock very quickly in movements that even looked like a dance.  
Hiro growled with his finger in his mouth, drooling with lust and burning with pleasure. Tadashi stuck his little brother's cock in his mouth and swallowed it whole until his nose touched his pelvis. For a moment, the boy grunted and his hips shook, throwing himself up as if they were nervous tics of pure lust. He felt his brother's throat at that moment.  
The grown man took the whole stick out of his mouth and it was glowing soaked in his saliva. He withdrew his finger from the little boy's mouth and took it between his fleshy pulps, where his inviting and hospitable pink ass was located for a big dick.  
As Hiro was burning with lust, it was not so horrible for him that anal penetration with his finger, even because he had already touched himself there.  
It was wonderful that his brother found his prostate in a matter of seconds, because soon a crazy and pleasurable cry exploded out of his mouth. He started to suck only his plump glans and was masturbating his hard cock by the stalk while he was putting his finger deep in his ass.  
-Oh, Dashiii !!! - Hiro moaned slyly.-This is so delicious!  
Hiro would roll around on his brother's finger while his body was attacked by intense bursts of pleasure every time he hit his prostate willingly. There were already more streams running between the lips and the glans along the length of the stick. He was going deep and wagging his finger on that tight sphincter. His little brother was really hot, hot and tight inside.  
Finally, Tadashi pulled his finger out of the restless ass and knelt between his little brother's legs. He rested his hands on the floor so that his muscular body was hovering over Hiro and aimed his swollen cock at the top of the fleshy, scalding sphincter.  
Tadashi penetrated him whole, but slowly so as not to hurt. Hiro screamed instantly with the anal agony that took him. Immediately, his brother began to masturbate him fiercely and the almost unbearable pain was washed over by delusional pleasure. Now, his moans were both pain and pleasure. However, Tadashi's moans were pure and full of pleasure. I would never have imagined that your little brother was as hot and tight as a furnace of crushing flesh filled with sickly lust. His whole stick was crushed and swallowed to the stalk without leaving anything.  
They stood like that for a while. Tadashi let Hiro get used to the absurd size of his cock inside himself, while he masturbated happily to cover with pleasure any pain he felt. However, although his pain was almost alleviated, his little brother was very excited and twisted his pointed nipples, begging for sex.  
And so, Hiro's very first anal sex started.  
Tadashi started out very slow and delicate for a few long minutes, but as the forbidden pleasure of the Hamada brothers grew uncontrollably, he was punching the stick with more force and despair. In just over ten minutes, he got into his brother with extreme lust.  
His strong hips moved wildly with great speed as he punched the big cock inside that meaty, scalding ass that crushed it succulently. Tadashi snarled with pleasure when he felt his big cock swollen with lust, rubbing himself very willingly on the slippery flesh of that sphincter, which was so tight that he went out of the way with a crazy desire to punch deeper and faster. It felt like it was going to explode at that rate.  
On the other hand, Hiro didn't moan so much now - he shouted. I had never imagined that sex could be this good. Despite being unable to masturbate, he felt an enormous pleasure that made his cock more and more swollen, pulsing hard and drooling deliciously. He could feel that thick, hot tongue devouring him inside, hitting his prostate unbridled with all that absurd size so that it gave him hisses of intense pleasure from shaking his entire body.  
By then, all the hot water that was covering Tadashi's skin had now dried up and his muscular body had already started to sweat so that it shone in the bathroom light, where the shower was still running freely like a waterfall. He even looked like a wild horse panting and almost neighing with pleasure over Hiro. If they were in a bed now, it would be shattered for sure.  
Hiro never stopped staring at those muscular, sweaty gums that contracted and curled deliciously with the movements of the hips that receded with the big cock almost out of the sphincter and advanced again to bury it even deeper. It was beautiful that pelvis healed and smooth, next to the thick stalk of the big cock. This sight made him very hungry. In turn, Hiro looked up and came face to face with that big, muscular chest with pointed nipples that hovered just above his face. Drops of sweat dripped from the tips of her nipples like milk.  
-Dashi ...- Hiro whispered slyly, biting his lip hard. -You are so hot ...  
-You're a delight, Hiro.-Tadashi snarled weepy. -You always were ...  
With so many fiery compliments, the boy could not resist and fell flat on the muscular chest of the grown man. Tadashi screamed at the top when he felt that hot little mouth sucking on his chest in a very sweet and tasty way. His little brother suckled his pointed nipple very hungry, so hungry that he was drooling over everything there. His left little hand slid down his sweaty chest towards his muscular abdomen and put his hand in the danger zone.  
Tadashi stopped getting it on time and groaned all the way when Hiro's hand pulled his swollen, red cock out of the world's tastiest pleasure nest. He masturbated him lovingly and started stroking his swollen testicles.  
-Dashi ...- Hiro murmured in a smile that was both loving and lustful.-I want you to fill me with milk ...  
-Hiro ...- Tadashi groaned and bit his lip with his huge cock all swollen and pulsing.  
As if serenely, the boy stood up and started pushing the grown man to lie on the floor in the hall. He got up and got on top as soon as he crouched over that huge stick that pointed at the ceiling so hard. Tadashi stared at the gaping, pink ass taking his plump hungry glans hungry and swallowing all his monstrous 17 inches of big dick in moments.  
Being back in that tight heat, Tadashi grabbed Hiro's ass so hard that his fingers sank slightly into his plump, fleshy pulps. But before he could get back into the action, his little brother started rolling around on the huge, hard stick.  
-Hirooo !!! - Tadashi screamed and groaned at the same time in a tearful way.-Awn, Hiro! Don't do it like that ...  
-I do ...- Hiro licked his lips in a naughty smile.-If it's to drive you crazy, you hot ...  
-Hmmm ...- Tadashi gasped with pleasure and looked at the stalk of his dick under his little brother's ass.  
He felt his monstrous cock being thrown back and forth into the fleshy sphincter. The member was so dangerously swollen with lust that he was going to explode like a time bomb. Hiro was not playing with fire, he was playing with the entire volcano.  
That was when his brother could not stand it and grabbed him tightly. He returned to punch the stick with much more force. With his feet firmly on the ground and his strong hips barely touching the ground, Tadashi put Hiro in a wet and obscene noise of meat against meat that left them delirious with pleasure. His giant testicles jerked up and down, and his thick, huge cock entered and exited the horsetail at high speed with dilated veins and the entire length lubricated.  
Hiro's cock was even more swollen. He felt that he was masturbated from the inside through his prostate and that seemed to be even better than masturbating with his hand, or being sucked hard. He felt everything slower and tastier with pleasure and his hands were sliding along his brother's sweat-wet muscles until he grabbed his muscular chest and twisted his pointed nipples. Their lust was so supreme that their bodies warmed and sweated as if they were on a scorching beach.  
Tadashi bit his lip and growled, feeling those little fingers pinching and tugging on his hard nipples as he punched Hiro's hardest cock. It was so strong and fast that his fleshy pulps made waves whenever those muscular thighs beat against them in a beautiful and delicious noise. His hands were already gripping Hiro's waist now and he was simply pushing him up and down against his dick, along with his hip movements in a surreal sync.  
The sausage heated up and swelled more and more as it was rubbed into all that wet, slippery flesh. Everything was hot, almost on fire to explode for good.  
Anyway, Tadashi madly accelerated anal sex, getting in a way that his hips barely touched the floor. He and Hiro screamed furiously with pleasure until they finally reached the height of orgasm.  
The big man punched the big cock with everything inside the little boy's ass with strong hips suspended in the air and soon the monstrous and swollen member spurted what appeared to be a thousand squirts of creamy and warm sperm at high speed. He came so much that he was petrified with pleasure, feeling the sperm run through his urethra and gush into Hiro, filling him inside in large quantities until streams of white and luscious sperm started to run down the stem of the huge stick and melted testicles.  
Hiro, on the other hand, came wildly as if that pleasure had burst a pipe inside his body. His hard cock practically jumped between his thighs as he repeatedly squirted an almost endless series of thick, creamy squirts of warm sperm that were bathing all of Tadashi's muscles. It was like draining the testicles with so much sperm stored and his swollen, red cock was relaxing every time he ejaculated more sperm in those strong muscles that glistened with sweat.  
And that made them smile in a crooked and pleasant way.  
Finally, Tadashi's hips fell to the floor and his legs slid as well. Hiro ended up collapsing on his brother, which caused their bodies to be glued together in an intoxicating mixture of hot and salty sweat and sperm. The huge and thick stick ended up slipping from the devoured and gaping ass, showing itself covered with sperm from the glans to the stem with a stream still rolling out of the hole. And there was a wonderful ocean of sperm cascading out of Hiro's hot, fleshy ass.  
The two brothers were breathing heavily, feeling sweat and sperm running down their bodies and their hearts and breaths returning to normal at a slow and calm pace.  
Then, Hiro looked at Tadashi and saw him smiling in such a naughty way that, for a moment, he didn't believe he was even his brother before.  
-Tadashi ... How did you do all this? -Hiro wanted to know, laughing.  
-No wonder they call me Dashi Big Horse. I've been watching you for a while. -Tadashi laughed, all naughty. -When I saw you with a hard cock and almost drooling on me, I couldn't resist. It was now, or never. Your delight.  
-Who are you and what did you do with my affectionate and innocent big brother? -Hiro joked, smiling.-You tough, hot, hot and naughty macho man!  
-I'm naughty! I know.-Tadashi laughed maliciously.  
Laughing, Hiro held Tadashi's jaw and kissed him lovingly. That was his first kiss of affectionate and calm tongue after all that crazy fuck. They parted their lips and looked into the depths of their brown eyes.  
-So, keep it up.-Hiro smiled sensuously.-Boy face and macho power.  
-You can leave, little brother.-Tadashi laughed.  
Just so they wouldn't feel like it, they kissed again. Their tongues danced clumsily together, giving them long hisses of pleasure that ran their spines deliriously. Hiro nibbled on Tadashi's bottom lip and tugged on it gently, making them both laugh as if it were something totally innocent between two big-name bastards now.  
-Top a bath with your hot brother? - Tadashi asked in a provocative smile.  
-Only if you have a second round.-Hiro licked his lips sensuously.  
-Boy ...- Tadashi laughed.-I'm already there.


	2. Fred, The Human Godzilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fredzilla seduces Hamada Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Fredzilla has never been this sexy ... maybe... ;3

Summer morning in San Fransokyo, when the Sun must have been most angry with people and wanted to melt every living and inorganic thing on Earth.  
But the air conditioning available in the living room was the best guarantee of freshness. Hiro was lying on the sofa, staring at the old ceiling fan, which was only used on mild days. It was almost 11 am, now totaling three hours after Tadashi left home. Hiro learned that Honey Lemon is taking yoga classes and wanted to teach Tadashi and GoGo to see if they relaxed a little after all the physical fun they were doing together. Wasabi was out of curiosity and Tadashi took Baymax. However, it seems that only Fred was the only one who was parallel to all of this.  
Hiro was thinking about the sex he had with Tadashi last night. Aunt Cass had returned home about 20 minutes after the Hamada brothers showered together and had their second round of sex under the shower. Luckily, she didn't notice anything, as she looked a little drunk - which is not much of her shape, but at least she had fun.  
Today. Cass was not at home. He left a note in the fridge saying that he went out with a friend and her young children to see the sea lions on the pier. That is, she was going to be out all afternoon.  
However, Hiro was alone. Mochi ate and now slept in his bed upstairs. Hiro still couldn't forget how Tadashi was so wild and raw in the most delicious sex of his life, which was also his first. Your brother was always so polite, kind and ... decent. And, out of nowhere, Hamada Tadashi became a super powerful and tasty porn actor who kept on pumping until he filled his little brother with hot, creamy milk.  
Hiro imagined that after his first time - which had been so sudden and unbelievable - he was going to be less desperate for sex. But I was wrong. The boy was almost climbing the walls and had no one to satisfy himself. And masturbation was out of the question.  
Like liters of water in the middle of a stone wall, Hiro would have to find a way.  
Suddenly, Hiro hears keys opening the downstairs door followed by footsteps up the stairs.  
More and more curious, Hiro sat on the sofa and looked over the one who was going up the stairs. I was hoping it would be Tadashi all tan in yet another one of those tight tank tops that Hiro would have the pleasure of tearing and licking everything. But it wasn't him.  
It was simply Fred. Except that Hiro's vision of one of his friends at SFIT University made him feel familiar and pleasant.  
Fred wore slippers that contained traces of fine sand, which indicated that he must be walking along the beach. He wore an SFIT cap like Tadashi's, turned back, showing off his long, light blond hair. Fred was shirtless with only the Kentucky Kaiju necklace over his lightly tanned chest and was wearing white and blue shorts with a surf style.  
Hiro always imagined that Fred was skinny, but perhaps the clothes that were too long and too wide caused an unfortunate optical illusion. Fred had a thin body, but with some traces of muscle here and there. His shoulders were strong and his biceps a little thick, his chest was slightly muscular, but strong with a slightly broad back and an abdomen that looked delicious, despite not having many traces of buds. To top it off, his skin looked more tanned than normal.  
For a moment, Hiro wondered if that was the summer healed surf version of skinny otaku Fred - which left him almost drooling with visual pleasure.  
-Hiro, this is a medical emergency! -Fred exclaimed, out of nowhere.  
-What ...? - Hiro echoes weakly with brown eyes lost in that incredible body.  
-I need a glass of ice water with ice cubes, otherwise I will catch fire! -Fred says in the biggest dramalhão.  
Despite the circumstances, Hiro got up from the sofa dressed in a burgundy tank top and pajama shorts, and went straight to the kitchen. Fred has already dropped his slippers near the stairs and approached the living room, all refreshed with the air conditioning to delight himself. He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Hiro take the largest glass, fill it with ice water from a refrigerator jar and put some ice cubes from the freezer inside.  
Hiro approached and handed the glass almost cracking as it was so cold in Fred's hand. Immediately, he started drinking everything anyway - which took the situation to another level.  
A series of rivers of icy water slipped freely from Fred's mouth and went down his neck until his whole body was wet. Hiro watched from the box the icy waters bathe his chest, causing the sunlight to be reflected as soon as they were wetting his entire flat abdomen until they reached their final destination under his shorts, right between his legs, where Hiro saw something very suspect wanting to show up.  
Fred devoured all three ice cubes in his teeth and finally placed the empty glass on the counter. He looked at Hiro from head to toe and smiled in a very suspicious and provocative way.  
-You know, Hiro, there's a reason for me to be here right when you're alone in this house.-Fred is saying quietly and all wet. you and i swore i had to prove it to see if it was true.  
-How is it ...? - Hiro echoes confusedly.  
-Look, it's not for nothing that they call me Fredzilla.-Fred says, laughing.  
-But weren't you the one who gave yourself that nickname?-Hiro frowned innocently.  
-No. It was your brother ... Dashi Big Horse.-Fred replied and smiled.-And I think you are already very grown up to know why Fredzilla ...  
Hiro went still.  
Fred undid the knot on the cord of his shorts and started to open it as soon as he reached inside and pulled out a monstrosity.  
Now all makes sense. Fred might have been a little skinny and all, but he had exuberant power. His cock was extremely huge and thick on a beautiful altar of round testicles and crowned by a plump, pink glans. The whole limb must have been 18 inches, a little bigger than Tadashi's and was tastefully hard to show.  
Fred looked at his huge, hard cock, and smiled at Hiro.  
-Tadashi told me that you are very greedy and hot, Hiro.-Fred said, smiling.-Is it really true?  
-I'm sweet and warm! -Hiro says quickly in a very weak and naughty way.  
-So ...- Fred laughed maliciously.-Come and suck on my dick.  
Hiro practically fell on his knees on the floor and crawled over to Fred. The grown man rested his elbows on the counter and left his hips thrown forward with his legs spread wide to give the boy more access to his giant dick.  
The Hamada grabbed the thick and huge limb by the stem with his little hand and immediately put everything down his throat.  
Fred screamed scandalously in moments. He felt as if his hard cock had plunged into a volcano of hot, wet flesh with no bottom, it was gloriously fleshy, slippery and hot. He felt the gifted member pulse hard in Hiro's throat and he felt his legs wobbly with pleasure.  
Hiro stayed almost a full minute with that giant tongue in his throat until he finally choked and spit it out. In doing so, Fred's cock came out covered in hot, sticky saliva, dripping excessively. Hiro spat an enormous amount of saliva on the hard member and began to suck it. The boy swallowed everything very quickly, suckling so hard that his soft, warm and fleshy lips rubbed strongly against the full length of the swollen vein's enlarged veins, creating a tight, friction-filled flesh contact.  
Fred just didn't believe in the pleasure he was feeling. Hiro's ruffled lips were rubbed so much around his cock that it left him increasingly smeared with saliva and so hard that it pulsed with each second. He could feel a hot, saliva-filled mouth where his cock was swimming freely. There were streams of saliva running down Hiro's chin and he happily suckled that giant sausage very hungry.  
-Oh, Hiro ...- Fred groaned tearfully.-If I only knew that ...  
Hiro quickly removed the hot, smeared stick from his mouth, the member glowed beautifully from the plump glans to the stem. He grabbed the stick with both hands and masturbated it very fast and tight, using every finger and every inch of his palms. The noise it made was all wet and sticky, which made you very horny just listening. Fred gasped with pleasure and watched those skillful little hands masturbating his cock all the way up and down, including even the plump glans.  
Hiro took the big cock by the stem and started to suck on the huge glans. His lips sucked on her very slowly, covering her with his saliva while his tongue rubbed against the soft, slippery flesh. The tongue made circles that pressed strongly on the glans and all the time he was poking the sticky hole in the urethra with the tip. He crawled his tongue along the thick, swollen length of the stick as soon as he rubbed his hot lips over the dilated veins, savoring every inch of succulent meat to the fullest.  
The funny thing about all of this, Fred could tell right away: he was monstrously gifted and Hiro was so greedy that, even though he knew he was going to end up choking, he did his best to suck on him like a hungry, hungry calf. The boy sucked hard and with a very hot fury. He sucked the big cock in several parts, sucking, sucking and licking the glans, the stem and the length as if he were going to end up making purple hickey stains all over the dick. Hiro grabbed the huge, fleshy glans, and sucked it as hard as if he were going to swallow it.  
-AAHHH !!! HIRO! -Fred growled like crazy.  
He sucked the glans strongly and was crawling his lips tightly compressed and pressed by the glans until he brushed his teeth on it and ended by giving it a very long and delicious lick. The whole stick was glowing and dripping with red and even more swollen saliva. It pulsed as hard and hard as if it were a crane trying to lift something bigger than itself.  
Hiro looked at Fred and smiled in a very perverted way even for his age. He went slowly up with his already hard cock in his short shorts while enjoying the slim and tasty body of the grown man in front of him.  
His mouth came out tracing long, drooling, strong hickeys across his flat abdomen, licking his sensual navel and rising even higher. Hiro reached Fred's chest and saw how it looked a little more defined, but with a pair of tasty pointed and hard nipples. His mouth attacked the first nipple, suckling so hard it sucked all the areola and white skin around it. Fred snarled with pleasure and didn't know what he was looking at anymore: boyish full lips sucking on her nipple, or his giant hard cock pulsing upward.  
Hiro took his big cock and masturbated it very fast while ending up sucking on his nipple. Her tongue scraped it up and down, leaving streams of saliva running smoothly over her smooth skin. He bit the nipple and pulled it with his teeth as soon as he spit on it and licked it all over. Of course, after that, Fred's nipples ended up like his dick, both very swollen, smeared and red with lust.  
Promptly, Hiro was stripping off his tank top and pulling his shorts off his body, which revealed that he had been underneath his underwear all along. So, just to see Hiro's skinny, teeny body on fire in front of him, Fred was soon on his way. He threw it against the kitchen wall and began to suck his neck greedily, pulling a lot of tearful moans out of the boy's mouth.  
His mouth was sucking on that warm, soft skin and tracing it all with his drooling and uncontrollable tongue. He kept lowering and lowering himself more and more to the ground until he ended up getting lower than Hiro. Her tongue passed over his nipples and sucked on them furiously. The Hamada screamed with pleasure as he felt those luscious lips sucking one of his nipples while fingers twisted and pulled the other nonstop.  
Finally, Fred knelt all over the floor and grabbed Hiro's small hips as soon as he stuck his whole cock in his mouth. It was quite easy to swallow that hard member up to its stem, but it was much crazier for Hiro. Once again, his cock was drowning in the sick pleasure of a scalding, wet and fleshy throat - he even spread his legs wide and smiled weakly with a red face.  
Fred sucked it greedily. His lips were rubbed very frilly around the hard cock, squeezing it more and more so that it crawled all the way. It was like being masturbated through a mouth, which was an incredible feeling. His tongue went up under the swollen limb from the stem until it reached the rosy and plump glans, all drooling. Right there, the tongue circled across the glans with great speed and friction, making the stick pulse like crazy.  
Hiro even grabbed Fred's head, almost dropping his cap on the floor and doing everything he could to keep sucking it. His hot, ruffled lips sucked his glans very hard as if it were a very tasty candy to devour, making a million wonderfully wet and obscene noises to hear. Fred brushed his teeth on the glans as if he wanted to bite it and that left Hiro moaning more and more.  
The blond grown man swallowed the stick all the way to the stem, leaving it inside his throat for some time until he finally spit it out. The whole stick was lubricated in its saliva. Quickly, he stood up and made Hiro turn away from him. Understanding the message, Hiro spread his meaty legs wide and pranced his beautiful soft ass as soon as he leaned against the kitchen wall with his hands.  
With a naughty smile, Fred grabbed his giant, hard cock by the stem and hit it in one of the plump pulps, causing very sensual little undulations. He brushed his middle finger against Hiro's pink ass and began to penetrate him very slowly. Apparently, he must have known the coordinates of that sphincter because it took him less than a minute to find the poor boy's prostate and make him scream with pleasure until he was on the tip of his feet.  
-What do we have here ...? - Fred says, laughing.-A little magic button ...  
-Fred ...- Hiro groaned and bit his lip hard, wanting to squirm with pleasure.  
In turn, Fred quickly soaked his middle finger in saliva and penetrated Hiro again. Sometimes, he kept penetrating him insistently while masturbating hard and fast, making his cock even harder than before. It even seemed like a magical joke, because every time Fred jammed his finger deep and poked Hiro's prostate, his cock pulsed between his fleshy thighs. And it was really tight and very hot, almost on fire at once.  
Even more satisfied with the situation, Fred stripped off his surf shorts and kicked it away, showing that he was also without his underwear all this time. He positioned himself in front of Hiro's fleshy ass and brushed his huge pinkish glans against his small, tight ass that didn't stop quiet with lust.  
Well, the grown man was bogging down all his big dick inside the boy until only his testicles were left out. Once again, Hiro had been swept away by the same anal agony as before and screamed until he was done with the vocal cords. However, Fred was soon grabbing him all over - he took his hard cock and started a frantic and tight masturbation while spitting on his fingers and twisting one of the smaller nipples. And, of course, he did not stop sucking that tasty neck with desire, much desire.  
With that, the anal agony had been washed over by delusional pleasure again and Hiro felt he could get used to this rhythm, if everything continued like this. Fred was incredibly gigantic inside Hiro as if he were being penetrated by a giant and juicy language that occupied and enlarged his entire sphincter grandly. They stayed there for some time so that the boy could get used to the absurd size of the big cock inside him. But the grown man couldn't take it anymore. If that little boy's mouth was a volcano of pleasure, his ass was the magma of madness.  
Simply delusional.  
Then Hiro finally made a slightly awkward wave of his hand and Fred got even more excited.  
Fred started getting really deep and slow, he jammed his huge cock so deep and so slowly that he could feel every inch of it being crushed into all the scalding and slippery flesh of Hiro's sphincter - and he could already feel all that penile monstrosity if rubbing very tasty against his prostate, which was giving him a series of intense bursts of strong, crazy pleasure. He was already so pleased that his legs could wobble and make him fall to the floor.  
The sex started to gain rhythm and intensity, and much more pleasure with each second that crawled pleasantly. Fred went on to grab only Hiro's waist, holding it very tightly so that his long fingers sank beautifully into the boy's soft flesh. His hips, even thin, had a lot of strength and skill. He swayed repeatedly, making a vortex movement with the huge stick. This made Fred moan weepy with a naughty smile, because his big dick was rubbing millimetrically in every part of Hiro's tight little heat, he felt very good.  
On the other hand, Hiro felt as if an anaconda had invaded him and now he kept biting his prostate, injecting a toxin of pure pleasure that made him see stars simply. His cock, already untouched, pulsed hard and intense as if lifting some weight tied to it and his testicles were hot and his nipples were hard. His smile was licked indecently happy on his tongue. You could feel all that monstrous and thick member devouring him in every little bit of you inside.  
Then, Fred took one hand off Hiro's waist and kept the other there as soon as he squatted slightly and started punching the big dick very quickly. His skinny hips moved frantically like a tireless, horny sex machine. Now his testicles were bouncing very large and clumsy, hitting Hiro's smooth perineum. The grown man 's blue eyes were glazed over the thick, plump stalk of his cock that appeared and disappeared inside a greedy and scalding ass that was increasingly wide open. There was so much physical contact involved between the cock and the anus that the thin, smooth pelvis was glued against the plump pulps, beating against them every moment to create beautiful ripples.  
-Hirooo !!! - Fred growled furiously.-Hot delight!  
-Hmmm ...- Hiro only managed to moan as if he were crying with pleasure.  
The noises that were heard were wet and obscenely delicious, where meat rubbed and beat against more meat, both hot, burning with lust in a mad and luxurious way. Fred bit his lip hard, moaning heartily as his Kentucky Kaiju necklace swung back and forth across his thin, bare chest, brushing the cord across his horny swollen nipples.  
Fred got in faster, punching his cock so hard that Hiro's moans turned into frantic and crazy screams of lust and it even seemed like an earthquake of pleasure was going on his ass. Then, Fred punched the big cock deep and pulled him out. The member was all swollen, red and glistening with the plump glans pointing directly at the wide open hot ass begging for a big dick.  
-Come here, Hiro.-Fred whispered sensuously at the boy's ear.-Show me that tasty roll ...  
And so, the grown man was supporting the boy to the living room, where his legs even seemed to want to fail with so much lust that he felt.  
Fred threw himself all over the sofa, sinking into it, putting his arms behind his head and spreading his long legs wide open to leave his giant cock with free access all raised to the ceiling of the room. Hiro was able to climb onto the sofa and slowly crouch over that monstrous, swollen cock. Fred watched the plump glans being sucked into the greedy ass as soon as the full length and hardness of the gifted member had been swallowed up to the stem, leaving only the testicles out.  
And it was so nice to be inside that hot nest of tight meat that Fred even smiled really naughty. Hiro started to roll on Fred's dick. His ass even seemed to dance, sucking on that giant member all over. The blond grown man even melted all in a deliciously indecent smile, he felt meat and more warm and tight meat, throwing his big cock back and forth, and rubbing it nastily, wanting to provoke that whole thing without any stupid fear.  
Hiro slid his trembling little hands of pleasure over Fred's flat abdomen and grabbed his hot chest that passed between the skinny guy and the hot muscle, squeezing his skin and pulling his nipples willingly, twisting them with his fingers. And of course Fred loved it because he screamed with pleasure and even took his feet off the floor for a moment.  
At some point, Hiro approached and simply kissed Fred. He was even surprised, but returned the most delicious, warm and frilly kiss of his life. Their tongues danced sensuously, licking each other with their teeth, nibbling on their lips over and over. Hiro's ass continued to roll on Fred's big cock while his little fingers rubbed his nipples with a lot of friction, almost using his nails simply.  
Fred was loving the kiss and felt so numb with pleasure that he couldn't even get his arms out of his head. But soon the kiss was separated and Hiro opened a smile so full of desire and so naughty that Fred knew at once what he wanted.  
His hands gripped Hiro's pulps so tightly that his fingers sank lightly into his soft, warm flesh. He steadied his feet on the floor and started to put the big cock furiously on Hiro. Their moans started again, quite scandalous and tearful.  
Once again, Hiro felt that huge tongue devouring him from the inside, rubbing himself with every inch of hot flesh in his sphincter and hitting his prostate over a billion times - and it made his hard cock swell. more and more horny and his whole body burned madly in his wildest hormones. Now, Fred's thin hips barely touched the soft seat of the sofa, he put it so hard and fast that his blue eyes were extremely glassy and attentive to his thick stalk that he had the pleasure of getting bogged down without stopping inside that hot ass. and greedy.  
Fred's fingers gripped the flesh of the plump buttocks even more, opening them more and more so that it was possible to see perfectly his huge, hard and veined cock going deep into that tight pinkish anus, rubbing himself very fast and lubricated very hard. His huge, round testicles were already bobbing in midair again with his wild and unstoppable movements of anal sex.  
Hiro ended up digging his nails into the upholstery of the sofa's back and let himself collapse on Fred with his knees well sunk on the sofa. This caused their thin, deliciously sweaty breasts to start rubbing against each other with the Kentucky Kaiju collar brushing their hard, bristling nipples. The boy could feel his hard, drooling cock rubbing against the smooth abdomen of the grown man, making him pulse in mad pleasure just at the touch of soft, warm skin against his plump and sensitive glans.  
The wet and obscene noises were perpetuated. The big cock went in and out of the tail frantically, devouring it all very horny. Fred could feel himself rubbing against that scorching, soft and slippery flesh, which made his cock more and more swollen and hot as if it were going to burn with lust and explode inside. Her smooth thighs beat against that fleshy ass, causing the same beautiful ripples, even though her hands grasped it with ease.  
With each punch, Hiro felt his lust and pleasure mix madly and confuse him deliciously. He couldn't stop moaning at all and was breathing heavily with beads of sweat all over his body. And everything was so hot there that even the air conditioner couldn't handle it. Fred bit his lower lip hard and got in much faster so that he shook his testicles in a desperate manner and punched his cock even harder and tastier, rubbing it fiercely in Hiro's tight heat and making them both hear the sound of meat slippery sloppy rubbing with no limit to bland decency.  
And finally, Fred jammed all of his huge cock inside Hiro and screamed as if he roared with pleasure. His dick was spurting an almost infinite series of hot, thick squirts of white, sticky sperm, he was filling all that tight heat too much and too hard so that all his sperm ended up exploding out of the greedy ass and smearing his stick all the way to the testicles. And Hiro, with all that enormously crazy pleasure, ended up squirting all his sperm against Fred's naked and tasty body, bathing any trace of saliva and sweat with long, thick white strings of warm, sticky sperm. And they both felt their hard cocks pulsate strongly with their testicles drained of sperm in the most succulent way.  
Fred's hips finally came down and his big dick came out of Hiro, revealing himself covered with sperm from the plump, pink glans to the stem. Hiro looked at him and smiled playfully.  
-I'm crazy, or did you and my brother set up this plot to make me crazy? -Hiro wanted to know, laughing all breathless.  
-Look, Hiro, anyway, you were really crazy.-Fred laughed in amusement, also very breathless.-But I'll tell you right away that it was Dashi Big Horse that seduced Fredzilla here to devour you. And I have to confess ...  
The grown man looked at the boy for a moment, seeing him all sweaty and smeared with sweat.  
-It was delicious.-Fred smirked.  
-Now I think ...- Hiro smiled with the same perversion.-What else is missing from my hormones?  
-You can't imagine it.-Fred whispered, smiling.  
And Hiro wouldn't even prefer to imagine. I wanted one more of those crazy surprises to drive your hormones crazy. Why not?


	3. Lust Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro indulges in pleasure with Tadashi and Fred.

Today was a very special night. It was a cool summer night on a Friday. The full moon shone in the sky with no sign of torrential rain, and San Fransokyo shone like a city of stars - a wonderful view from one of the two large windows in that richly ornamented room.  
The ceiling was high with crystal chandeliers. The windows were high and lined with long red curtains, and were open to let the cool night breeze in. The carpet on the floor was immaculate, so much so that it would be a terrible dramalion if wine fell on it. The walls were framed with paintings of dragons, tigers and majestic cranes. The bedroom also had a giant closet, along with some full-length mirrors here and there, a white marble fireplace, plush sofas and couches, and a flat-screen TV that looked like a movie - and, lastly, a suite that there seemed to be some movement.  
And this was just one of several guest rooms practically unused in the entire colossal mansion.  
In the midst of all this luxury, was the small and not so innocent, Hamada Hiro. He sat on the chaise longue of a huge round bed of red bedspread with a canopy over it that even looked like it was from a movie about Royalty.  
Hiro only had underwear on his body, along with an almost maddening mix of acute lust and anxiety. For a moment, he looked back and saw all that giant bed, where he knew it would end up spread out freely.  
Decidedly, Hiro did not imagine that his hormones worried others so much. Tadashi chose that Friday when he had nothing to do for the rest of the weekend. Fred chose his own mansion and that guest room, as this has always been a very unlikely place in many situations. And the big lie that everyone magically swallowed is that it would be an innocent night of Japanese action and horror films.  
And if that was it, why give a sudden vacation to the mansion's butler with all expenses paid wherever he wanted?  
Hiro knew very well why, and just because he did, he felt a shiver go up between his legs like a sensual snake curling up his thighs before opening that poisonous mouth and giving a very tasty and slow hickey on his stick.  
These thoughts were already driving him crazy. He looked down and saw his cock pulsing very swollen inside his black underwear. It is as if the fabric will tear at any moment.  
But it looks like it wouldn't take long, as the suite's door opened and someone was leaving.  
It was Tadashi and Fred. Both wore luxurious white kimono-like robes and had malicious and amusing smiles plastered on their faces. They were approaching Hiro like fierce tigers cornering a frightened kitten in the jungle until they stopped one on either side of Hiro.  
In a suspiciously innocent way, the boy looked at the two big guys who flanked him in front of the chaise longue as if he were asking what was next, since he was already fully aware of everything there.  
The hands almost completely covered by the long sleeves of the robes over the crotches indicated that there were frighteningly enormous things hidden under all that pure and innocent whiteness.  
-Are you sure what you want, Hiro? -Tadashi asked, smiling so perverted that it didn't even look like he was, which was very juicy to see.  
-Yes ...- Hiro nodded and licked his lips in a sensual sigh.  
"You know you're not going to forget that night, are you?" Fred asked him with the same perverted smile.  
-I think I will not forget even all this dialogue ...- Hiro murmured and started to laugh.  
Tadashi and Fred looked at each other.  
-Do you regret anything? -Tadashi wanted to know.  
-What is it? -Hiro crossed his arms over his thin, naked chest.-My execution?  
-No, exactly ...- Fred laughed in amusement.-But that you will lose your head today ...  
-If you're sure what you want, Hiro ...- Tadashi says with a malicious sweetness. -Are you ready?  
-Look here! -Hiro snapped, out of nowhere.-I'm almost climbing the walls and rubbing the stick on that chandelier, so try to drop these on my face ...  
Tadashi and Fred pulled their hands away from their crotches and two enormously monstrous, thick and plump big dicks jumped out of their white robes.  
Hiro fell silent immediately and swallowed. He hadn't seen those giant, fleshy languages so hard in front of him for some time. Both sticks were very swollen, throbbing hard with hot testicles and glanders tastefully red and glowing with frills. It was Tadashi with his monstrous 17 inches and Fred with his astronomical 18 inches.  
The perversion was so great that the scene became the most beautiful thing and Hiro ended up smiling happily. It could only be your biggest erotic dream coming true right in front of you.  
"Big cock ..." Hiro whispered and licked his lips.  
-Suck.-Tadashi and Fred ordered in unison.  
In turn, Hiro brought his warm, soft hands close to the big sticks and took them by their large, thick stems. He masturbated them slowly and gently, drawing sighs of pleasure from Tadashi and Fred.  
With affection, Hiro pulled the big cock close to each other and their owners were getting closer too.  
Then, something unfortunately delicious to see and feel happened. Hiro rubbed the huge, ruffled sticks against each other. The big guys moaned a little tearfully with this tasty and frilly affection. The glands were being rubbed from top to bottom and even in circular movements. While doing this, Hiro smiled like a bastard and he separated the glands all the time just to see that thread of horny drool between them.  
The glands came to shine with frills and seemed to flow deliciously. Smiling with tons of perversion, Hiro opened his mouth and swallowed the two plump glans.  
Tadashi and Fred groaned instantly when they felt that hot, fleshy mouth smearing their glands with warm saliva. Hiro's tongue scraped them simultaneously with a lot of contact, making sure to feel those huge mushrooms of slippery meat on his tongue. His lips sucked and sucked heavily, making a series of wet, obscene noises. The big guys seemed to be enjoying double oral sex because they smiled and moaned without any modesty.  
Streams of saliva were already streaming from the glands through the big sticks. Hiro stuffed the glands into his mouth and sucked them hard so that he pulled them lightly with his full lips. Inside, his tongue rubbed against them very quickly and hot, which makes the huge limbs pulsate together with lust.  
Hiro pulled his mouth away from the glands dripping with saliva and even spit on them a lot as soon as he rubbed them against each other with all that hot saliva running deliciously. Then, Hiro released Fred's big cock and started sucking on Tadashi's big cock. He snapped it up to the stalk and held it in his throat for a while.  
Tadashi moaned in a tearful way and licked his lips very slowly. Fred watched it all while masturbating his giant, hard cock very quickly, enjoying the hot, sticky saliva that lubricated it. Hiro spit Tadashi's cock out of his throat and the gifted member was now all covered with his saliva and dripping beautifully. The boy stared at his brother and started sucking on his plump glans with those full lips. The grown man bit his lip and held the stick by the stem to rub his glans in that fleshy and delicious mouth.  
The glans rubbed his lips with strands of saliva here and there. The mouth opened and swallowed the big cock again. Hiro's ruffled lips rubbed up and down against the thick, veined length of the huge cock as if masturbating him like this. He came out licking the streams of saliva that ran down the limb and then spat it all over the glans. His little hand grabbed that giant tongue and jerked it off while his tongue circled the huge, fleshy glans.  
-Awn! Hiro! -Tadashi whined.-Do it, go!  
-But that little mouth is magic ...- Fred smirked as he masturbated fiercely.  
Hiro sucked hard on the pink glans and released it - he moved away from Tadashi's cock, who started masturbating to attack Fred's cock. The naughty grown man stuffed everything in the boy's mouth and held his head to feel for a while that scalding hot and wet throat. The other grown man smiled at that, biting his lip while his hand masturbated his giant cock very fast and tight.  
Then, when Hiro was about to choke, Fred removed all of his hard cock from his mouth, revealing it all shiny and lubricated with saliva. The boy took the swollen limb by the stem and began to circle his plump glans with his frantic, fleshy tongue. This made the grown man sigh long with pleasure and open a very naughty smile. He felt that little hand masturbating his dick very fast, squeezing the hard and hot meat with all his little fingers.  
Hamada's mouth swallowed the stick and began to suck on it with a sweet tooth. Her mouth swallowed him until the round testicles touched his delicate chin. Streams of saliva were already rolling down his chin because of the hunger for sticks he felt so much. Hiro was crawling his tongue through the thick veins of the gifted member, collecting all the saliva that ran down him. The boy started rubbing his full lips against the glans, feeling his soft, slippery flesh very close.  
Fred bit his lip and groaned tearfully. Hiro looked him in the blue eyes and started to suck only his glans in a furious suction. Tadashi saw it all and got even more horny with his hand frantically masturbating his dick in a delicious wet noise. The boy scraped the glans with his tongue, leaving a trickle of saliva between the two horny meats.  
-That way, I'll end up exploding now.-Fred joked, laughing.  
-Good bastard.-Tadashi laughed too.  
Hiro rubbed his lips hard over the thick, hard length of the cock and squeezed it lovingly with his hand before letting go. Tadashi and Fred were holding their giant sticks, both pointing to that greedy, hot mouth.  
-These sausages are so delicious ...- Hiro blushed and started to laugh.-How did you hide all this from me all this time?  
-It was just you asking, little brother.-Tadashi gave a naughty and affectionate smile.  
-Now open the mouth and say "ah" .- Fred joked, holding himself up not to laugh.  
Of course, Hiro obeyed the joke and ended up with two monstrous sausages stuck in his mouth at once. Fred and Tadashi started to put it in your mouth at the same time. The rhythm was quite clumsy, of course, because of the monstrous size of the limbs compared to the boy's mouth, but it was still very tasty and pleasurable.  
The sticks rubbed against each other, both in a fight to get to the throat first. With his mouth wide open, Hiro let all his saliva flow freely. There were streams and more streams of warm saliva bathing the plump and giant limbs, making them drip onto his fleshy thighs.  
Apparently, the two big guys were loaded with testosterone only in double oral sex, as they were already starting to sweat and their bathrobes were quite messy with the knots almost falling apart and them opening to show their breasts and abdomens glistening with sweat.  
Hiro tried to open his mouth to the maximum, he was very greedy and wanted to swallow those big cock at all costs. He opened his mouth wide and the limbs invaded his cheeks, making the boy look like a greedy squirrel with two sausages in his mouth. His jaw was already drooling, but Fred and Tadashi still wanted to put it in his throat. Their sticks throbbed very hard, rubbing their wet meats against each other with a delicious, hot tongue flapping between them. The two held Hiro's head carefully to keep him there.  
But there came a time when it was getting hard to breathe, so the monstrous limbs were removed from the greedy boy's mouth. Strands of saliva fell from the hard, red sticks. Hiro ran his fingers over his smeared lips and smirked. Fred and Tadashi were already breathing hard with their plush robes opening more and more to reveal their horny sweaty bodies.  
-It's not my turn now, you dirty monsters? - Hiro smiled as soon as he leaned against the chaise longue with his arms stretched over the back and his legs spread wide.  
At the time, Tadashi and Fred practically plummeted over Hiro and began to devour his lean, sensual body. They started at your neck, giving strong hickeys and very luscious and crawling licks, but were soon descending to your chest. There, two nipples were hard waiting to be tasted.  
The two mouths attacked the nipples and sucked them hard. Hiro couldn't stand it and ended up screaming crying. He felt extremely hot and wet mouths sucking his nipples with such force that they gave the impression that they were being stretched very tasty. The tongues licked and scraped the nipples from top to bottom and even in circular movements, leaving them increasingly swollen and red with lust.  
Tadashi and Fred started rubbing their hands on Hiro's hard cock over his black underwear while their teeth nibbled and pulled the boy's nipples in the greatest fun. Hiro was almost scratching the wood of the back of the chaise longue with his nails, it was very tasty. However, the mouths went down on his flat abdomen and soon the two big guys knelt on the floor and started to take off their black underwear together.  
Wonderfully, Hiro's cock jumped out all huge and hard. It was not as monstrous as those of Tadashi and Fred, but it was still very beautiful to point to the high ceiling of the room with the glans all red and drooling, and the length very swollen.  
The underwear went flying.  
The big guys fell into the boy's mouth and started another double oral sex. At that time, Hiro felt such extraordinary pleasure that he thought he was going to explode right there. Two scalding mouths, grandly lubricated with sticky saliva, rose and fell across his swollen cock, along with a couple of tongues that licked and scraped him off. It even looked like he had a wet fire in the middle of his legs because they opened wide and he sank into the chaise longue in a smile all melted with pleasure.  
Soon, oral sex evolved. Hiro grabbed Tadashi and Fred by his hair and started to lift his hips up and down with his feet well planted on the floor so that his hard, smeared cock rubbed tastefully between the lips of wet, hot flesh with tongues that struggled fiercely.  
Sometimes, the hard, red and shiny stick appeared and disappeared between the tasty mouths that sucked it with lust. Hiro was so numb with pleasure that he barely had the strength to stick his cock in there, but it was so hot that he couldn't stop. Fred and Tadashi kept licking, sucking and spitting on his dick so that he, his testicles and even his pelvis were well wet with saliva. The member throbbed hard every time it rubbed against the fleshy, scalding mouths filled with saliva.  
With a scandalous and pleasant groan, Hiro let his delicate hips collapse on the chaise longue seat.  
Fred and Tadashi got up from the floor with their robes already open to show their bodies glistening with sweat and took their giant, hard cock. His free hands grabbed Hiro by the hair and dropped him into his swollen tongue. The boy picked up the penile monsters by the thick stems and began to suck very quickly on his plump gland. At the same time, Tadashi and Fred undid the loose knots and stripped off their robes, dropping them on the floor.  
For a moment, Hiro was delighted by the sight of a muscular body all wet and shiny with sweat and another thin body also shining with sweat, both in a gloriously hot and sensual way. The big guys were holding him by the hair while his hot, fleshy mouth sucked and sucked on the plump and fleshy glands with force, eliciting a series of moans and growls of pleasure.  
However, it was time to move that ménage à trois to a new level. Fred and Tadashi pushed their big cock dripping with saliva while Hiro masturbated hard.  
Quickly, Fred walked away with the huge stick swaying and dripping saliva to the bedside table of that red bed and opened a drawer. He came back holding a giant bottle of lubricating gel.  
"Fred, why is there such a thing in a guest room?" Hiro asked, still laughing.  
-Look, it's not my fault if your big brother here gets horny from nowhere anywhere.-Fred explained, opening another of his deliciously indecent smiles.-That's why there is lubricating gel even in the basement of this mansion.  
-As if horny had a time and place to happen.-Tadashi laughed with her hand, masturbating him fiercely.  
-Well ...- Fred opened the bottle and smiled. -Let's start the mess.  
Hiro just relaxed and masturbated while watching a wildly hot sex event in front of him.  
Fred had poured a huge amount of lubricating gel onto Tadashi's muscular chest. With one hand, he began to spread everything over those strong, luscious muscles, which were now even more smeared and shiny. Tadashi did a series of bodybuilder poses, flexing his muscles just to play while Fred was running the gel all over his body.  
Tadashi had his hands behind his back while watching Fred bathe his giant cock with the gel and start masturbating. The gifted member pulsed strongly in the smeared hand as if it were going to explode right there. Fred's hand circled the toned gums and went up to his muscular chest. His fingers began to twist and tug at one of Tadashi's pointed nipples, who bit his lip and groaned with his throbbing cock.  
Hiro licked his lips and did not stop masturbating slowly while watching the sexual show.  
Fred took one of Tadashi's muscular pecs tightly so that his fingers sank a little into the muscles and started to suck on the thick, pointed nipple.  
-Oh, Fredzilla ...- Tadashi moaned and licked his lips with lust.-This ... This, will ... What a delight ...  
The blonde licked the nipple in a circle, letting the saliva smear it and making it even harder. He bit the nipple and pulled it with his teeth, making it stretch very tasty. In turn, Fred handed the lubricating gel to Tadashi, who has already been dropping a lot of the content on that bastard's body.  
Now, Fred's lean, slightly muscled body was glowing beautifully with the lubricating gel covering his skin. Tadashi caressed his huge testicles and shook his giant, shiny dick all smeared. The two naughty big guys smiled at each other and suddenly started to kiss.  
Just seeing this, Hiro's cock seemed to jump with lust in his hand. For the first time, he saw his brother kissing one of his friends at SFIT - and they kissed really hot with a lot of tongue rubbing up and down. Fred ended up pulling Tadashi around the waist, causing his muscular chest to be crushed against his skinny chest, both glued and smeared with his hard nipples rubbing themselves tastefully.  
Hiro admired the whole scene. I could see hands gliding over soft skin and tightening strong muscles. He saw nipples rubbing pointy and hard with lust, and he still has a special attention with his brown eyes to the giant sticks if they were being crushed against each other between the smooth and dug pelvises.  
Fred and Tadashi only stopped kissing when they felt Hiro take his big cock and start sucking on them one at a time. Tadashi laughed at his greedy little brother with the bottle still in his hand and was taken by surprise when Fred's fingers started to twist and rub his thick, hard nipples very quickly. The big guys looked at each other and returned to kiss with greed in each movement and moan.  
But of course, this did not last for long, as the lust was too much among the three there. The rest of the lubricating gel ended up being used on Hiro and the boy had been smeared almost from head to toe with his thin little body shining in the light of the room like a tasty fish fillet.  
The three bastards ended up in bed.  
It was just a mess. Hiro stood between the two alpha males, wrapping their arms around their necks to kiss both mouths at once. The triple kiss was a delicious mess, smeared and hot, where tongues were deliciously lost in the pleasure of drooling lips and swollen with lust. Meanwhile, nipples rubbed against Hiro's nipples and he felt very well that his hard cock was being hit and rubbed by two swollen and overloaded big cock.  
The three did not stop moaning.  
Well, Tadashi and Fred got up and knelt on the soft mattress, both beginning to masturbate very hard on Hiro's thin chest. The boy watched that spectacle of giant and swollen sausages drooling with lust and a silly smile on his face. The big guys started rubbing their sticks on the boy's chest. They rubbed their plump glans on his hard nipples and the sensation was of hot, oiled meat sliding against each other in absolute pleasure. Hiro propped himself up on his elbows and opened his mouth, begging for a big dick.  
Tadashi grabbed his little brother by the black hair and put the stick in his mouth. Her hips moved quickly as she thrust the stick all over his mouth, letting a lot of saliva escape from her lips. On the other hand, Fred kept masturbating his swollen cock while willingly pinching one of his hard and swollen nipples.  
In an instant, Tadashi took the stick out of Hiro's mouth and Fred stuffed his own with everything, grabbing the boy by the hair and making him suck very tasty. But then the boy spit the stick out quickly.  
-It's on fire ...- Hiro whispered as the alpha males masturbated in his face.-Inside ...  
Upon hearing this, Tadashi and Fred leaned over and with their big, naughty hands were scanning Hiro's fleshy thighs towards his ass. There, they saw the boy's asshole open and close frantically. The two big guys sucked their fingers and stuck them deep in the poor little boy.  
Hiro screamed with pleasure when he felt those delicious, long fingers poking his prostate, it left his swollen cock jumping with pleasure between his thighs. His males saw how hot and tight he was.  
-Dashi Big Horse, do the honors.-Fred says in a naughty and playful smile.-You are the big brother.  
-You bastard.-Tadashi laughed in amusement.  
The positions were established on the bed. Fred lay down with his legs wide open and propped up on his elbows. Hiro lay well between his legs so that his mouth could reach his giant cock that pointed towards the canopy of the bed. Tadashi opened his little brother's legs and knelt on the mattress between them as soon as he aimed all his monstrous cock in his pink and juicy ass.  
Hiro screamed wildly at the initial pain of anal penetration, but as Tadashi's huge cock was well oiled, he quickly slipped inside without much agony. Fred masturbated willingly while admiring the many funny faces that Tadashi made when he felt so much pleasure inside his little brother. The boy was incredibly tight and hot as if it were a wet meat furnace that crushed him more and more. His entire cock had been swallowed by that sweet ass, leaving only his testicles round.  
For some time, Tadashi had stood still, enjoying the madness of being inside a fleshy, warm sphincter without being able to move. His cock throbbed so hard it was almost bursting out of there. Hiro began to masturbate at a frantic pace and looked at his brother's muscular and smeared body.  
Just to provoke him, he took one of his little hands to that big, strong chest and started rubbing one of his pointed nipples. Tadashi moaned even more at this and Fred even bit his horny lip with his hand without ceasing masturbation.  
After that, Tadashi started to move. His strong hips moved with ever greater titanic strength - he sank his clenched fists into the mattress and sank fiercely, causing Hiro's little body to be tossed back and forth on the bed. The gifted member slid wonderfully through the scalding and lubricated meat, making an incredible contact full of lust that made him all swollen and crazy. Hiro also started to moan when he felt all that language hitting his prostate again and again with delicious strokes.  
Fred stopped masturbating and started rubbing his thick, giant dick over Hiro's face. The boy soon got the message and grabbed the huge member by the stem as soon as he stuck it all in his mouth. Having those fleshy, wet, hot lips rubbing over his cock was a soggy, soggy, smeared dream for Fred. He could feel his cock throbbing hard between those little fingers every time his tongue crawled against his plump glans.  
Until now, Hiro was loving that tasty, smeared sex. He had two males gifted for himself and could enjoy both very well. His pleasure was driven by that monstrous cock that devoured him between the legs, punching his prostate hard and making him feel that he will explode with pleasure throughout his pelvis. And his hand served as a great help when masturbating his swollen, red and lubricated cock that pulsed endlessly. With his eyes closed to make the experience more vivid in his mind and emotions, Hiro suckled another cock as huge as the other, feeling its hot, swollen and delicious flesh to suck hard, with all that salty and delicious flavor. His little mouth made a lot of obscene and wet noises just to suck that giant stick.  
Tadashi even seemed to rub his hips against Hiro's ass, keeping his legs wide open while savoring his hot and fleshy ass with pleasure. Her movements were so rough and fierce that not only did her testicles bounce but the bed also made a lot of noise with that wild horse on top of her. Sometimes he would remove his giant cock almost completely from the open and smeared ass, and then he would jam it deep, feeling every inch of hot and tight meat until his plump and sensitive glans could rub very tasty.  
Hiro's tongue seemed to dance across Fred's plump, reddened glans. His lips swallowed it, as did much of the thick length of the huge member. His saliva ran down his jaw and limb veins freely. His fingers squeezed the swollen cock tenderly and lightly masturbated it a few times, which was enough to elicit several tearful moans from Fred. In the midst of anal sex, Tadashi leaned all the way forward without stopping getting hard and joined Hiro in oral sex.  
Fred screamed very quickly and at the time when he felt the mouths of those two naughty brothers rubbing his dick all over. The tongues even looked like wild and fiery snakes rubbing themselves very wet and hot across their thick, hard limbs. The grown man whined with pleasure with his long legs spreading wider and wider. Tadashi spit on the stick and licked it at the same time that Fred got up from his elbows and pulled the bigger Hamada for a greedy and naughty kiss. Hiro watched it all while he sucked on that swollen and smeared stick, it made him a huge lollipop while he watched those two big guys kissing very hot above him.  
The kiss was separated with the thread of saliva breaking between the mouths.  
Tadashi punched the huge dick faster, rubbed it fiercely against all the meat inside his little brother and made the biggest noise by hitting his healed pelvis against his fleshy buttocks. He licked his lips and moaned slyly with his brown eyes closed, feeling he was going to explode right there - but no.  
Suddenly stopping, Tadashi pulled out his big smeared cock and dripping deliciously in front of his wide open and hot ass. It was a beautiful sight to have.  
-Nee, Fredzilla? -Tadashi called him, opening a naughty smile.-Want to eat this hot sweet here?  
The grown man at the time raised his head and smiled animatedly.  
-And still ask?! - Fred laughed with great perversion.  
Again, the positions have been changed. This time, Fred lay all over the bed and spread his legs wide open as soon as Hiro climbed on his lap and positioned himself on top of his giant shiny cock. The bastard jammed the stick with everything, making it slide quickly inside. Again, Hiro screamed with the same pain, but he felt he was getting used to it. Tadashi kneeled beside the two of them rubbing one of his pointed nipples and masturbating his giant cock hard.  
Hiro rested his hands on Fred's thin, oiled chest, smoothing it all over and still pulling on his hard nipples just to provoke the grown man. But this nipple play was only an addition to the maddening pleasure she felt between her legs. His cock seemed to be being devoured by a gluttonous tunnel of scalding and crushing flesh all wet. He felt himself pulsing strongly, almost bursting with pleasure, but he still wanted to taste more, much more.  
It didn't take long and Fred started to punch Hiro's big cock very hard. He grabbed his fleshy ass willingly, sinking his fingers into the plump pulps and moving his slim hips really fast. The big cock rubbed with great friction on the meat, making more obscene noises that excited everyone there and his huge testicles bounced beautifully between his thighs. It was wonderful to feel her veins rubbing against the flesh and herself crushing his huge, sensitive and delicate glans.  
Both Fred and Hiro were already moaning with pleasure there. And Tadashi, not wanting to be left out, approached Hiro and grabbed him by the back of the neck, making him swallow his dick with everything. The boy grabbed the grown man by the strong hips with one hand and was sucking on his huge and tasty cock at the same time that he felt going up and down in that fierce anal sex.  
His brother's big cock was always juicy. Hiro rubbed his lips over a million times over the thick, plump, swollen flesh, tasting the dilated veins along the monstrous length. His tongue crawled in a circular motion, smearing even more the plump and reddened glans of lust, making the whole cock jump with lust. Tadashi licked his fingers and rubbed one of his hard, pointed nipples with lust while his other hand held his little brother so that he continued to swallow his cock with all his juicy gluttony.  
At that moment, Fred seemed mesmerized by his giant cock being bogged down repeatedly inside that meaty, greedy ass. He saw Hiro's cock pulsing hard over his flat abdomen with his testicles rubbing against his smooth pelvis. His fingers tightened and sank deeper and deeper into the smooth, juicy flesh of that ass while his hips moved furiously against her. His feet sank a little on the mattress to support him while his entire big cock was pounded quickly into the greedy, fleshy ass with testicles bobbing frantically. The grown man moaned and growled with so much hot and wet meat, where his giant stick could rub deliciously.  
Hiro swallowed Tadashi's stick and spit it out with a huge string of saliva hanging from his plump glans. The boy ended up collapsing on the grown man below him, causing his thin and smeared breasts to rub against each other. Seeing this, Tadashi brought his swollen cock up between Hiro and Fred's faces, and the two started giving him double oral sex.  
The pleasure was so good that Tadashi moaned very scandalously and started to stick his cock between the two hot mouths. He twisted his pointed nipples tightly as he moved his hips very fast back and forth. The huge hard and shiny tongue rubbed between mouths, taking a shower of saliva and being brushed by two uncontrolled and hot tongues, along with fleshy and wet lips that rubbed along their fleshy and tasty length, soaking each dilated vein. The grown man licked his lips and threw his head back in a long moan with his fingers twisting his nipples tastefully.  
Fred got into it faster and harder in such a raw way that it made Hiro moan scandalously and the bed seemed to shake with all his strength. And then Fred pulled out all of his gigantic, red, smeared cock with his tail open and still hungry above the glans. Tadashi pulled his stick dripping saliva from his mouth and was moaning slyly.  
-Hey, Dashi Big Horse? -Fred says in a playful and naughty smile.-What do you think of a double penetration?  
-Ah, a double penetration? -Tadashi smiled and licked his perverted lips.  
Hiro looked at the big guys in a sly way as if he was afraid of double penetration. But it was pure morning.  
-I want DP.-Hiro says slyly.  
Tadashi and Fred looked at each other. They believed that Hiro would want it long after he got used to so much sex in life, but he was very sweet and sweet to say it here and now.  
Their smiles as serial killers of the modesty of others were inevitable.  
For the last time, positions have been changed. Now, everything was going to happen on the bed chaise longue.  
Tadashi sat there with his muscular legs wide open and his hips thrown forward with the big cock pointing high. Hiro approached and stood with his back to his brother - he climbed on the chaise longue with his feet well planted on her soft seat and leaned with his hands on his wooden back to lower his meaty, greedy ass towards the huge cock of Tadashi.  
In an instant, the gifted member had been swallowed to the stem by the greedy ass. The Hamada brothers did not stop moaning together. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's meaty legs and began to put him at a steady but not so fierce pace. They moaned deliciously without stopping.  
Hiro looked forward and saw Fred masturbating his monstrous and swollen cock, looking back with a dirty smile. The boy called to him with his finger and the grown man approached slowly.  
For a moment, Tadashi stopped getting into it and stood there in an agonizingly pleasant way. Fred positioned himself between the legs of the Hamada brothers and rested his hands on the back of the chaise longue as soon as he started to force his giant cock into the younger boy's tail. Despite some difficulty, the huge stick joined the other in the wonderful tight heat.  
Now, Hiro shrieked loudly with all his strength as if he were going to end his vocal cords for good, he wrapped his arms around Fred's slippery waist and squeezed him tightly. A few tears welled up in his brown eyes that clenched as his teeth seemed to want to grind. He felt as if two extremely monstrous bloated and hot meat drills were penetrating him at once. He felt as if he had been wide open between his legs.  
Promptly, Tadashi and Fred began to give him pleasure so that their agonizing pain was gradually reduced. His brother grabbed his cock still very hard and started to masturbate it frantically, using all his fingers with a lot of friction and his friend started to suck his neck just below his delicate ear with a lot of gluttony.  
It took Hiro long minutes to get used to two giant, hard languages inside him. At the same time, Fred and Tadashi were almost losing their heads there. They felt their two swollen dicks of being crushed powerfully against each other inside a tunnel of soft and slippery flesh of a wonderful hot temperature and in a too delicious squeeze. They could feel themselves beating very hard like time bombs about to explode  
After what seemed like an eternity devoted to covering any pain with pleasure, Hiro finally gave an awkward nod.  
Fred and Tadashi started anal sex at a slow pace. Their hard big cock alternated, coming and going among themselves in the tight and tasty heat of Hiro, this helped to open the way better and the friction was even more juicy. They felt their hot, swollen, fleshy cocks rubbing themselves well smeared against each other as they rubbed themselves against very tight walls of slippery flesh that left their glands drooling and swelling with pleasure wonderfully. The two big guys moaned slyly and felt their testicles very heavy and hot, almost exploding.  
On the other hand, Hiro began to feel that he was being taken to the heights of pleasure at a light and natural pace. He kept one arm clinging to Fred so that his sweat-drenched breasts remained glued while his free hand masturbated his swollen, hot cock very quickly to gain more pleasure. He could feel the tongues rubbing inside him, and every movement of them together was a stroke of pleasure in his prostate, which greatly excited him between his legs.  
Some time later, the double penetration was in full swing. With his feet planted on the ground, Tadashi raised his strong hips so high that they barely touched the chaise longue seat to punch his swollen and monstrous cock hard inside that greedy and hot ass. His hands gripped his little brother's thighs tightly and he bit his lip in moans and growls crazed with pleasure. His muscular body was already sweaty and hot, shining beautifully and he couldn't stop having sex. The gifted member stuffed very hard and fast with the huge testicles bobbing wildly.  
Fred had his legs wide open and all arched over the others with his hands on the chaise longue while his slim hips were punching all his huge dick inside Hiro. He was panting with pleasure with his blond hair clinging to his face and neck, and his back was glistening with sweat. He moved frantically back and forth with the big stick making several sexy and wet noises, bogging the member deep and removing it almost completely to continue exploring without stopping that tight and greedy heat. It was so fast and tasty that I kept moaning with testicles flying through the air inside the huge scrotum.  
Hiro was the one who screamed the most, if possible. He felt two monstrous and hard big breasts bursting with his prostate without mercy, making his hips tremble with pleasure almost involuntarily. His arm even seemed to be a masturbation machine, as his hand did not get tired all the time holding his red, swollen and swollen cock. He masturbated hard, feeling his hand practically slide down the entire length of the member, making it vibrate with pleasure in his fingers in a delightfully incredible way.  
There, two big cocks were punched together at once in the ass wide open. There were streams of sweat, saliva and lubricating gel running down the huge sticks and dripping down the testicles that simply hit each other. They pulsed very hard and swollen in a temperature of intense lust. His hips went up and down, went back and forth at high speed, sweating and warming up with lust without stopping a second.  
The boy there threw back his head and screamed tearfully with his hand, rubbing his hard cock fervently. He was already drooling with so much pleasure and he felt every drop of sweat rolling down his thin little body, and neither he nor the big guys who devoured him knew how long they would endure so much pleasure.  
Suddenly, the final screams of sex came.  
Hiro bellowed in a melted smile and came out strongly spurting several jets of thick, hot sperm that bathed his thin, sweaty body from the pelvis to the chest. His pleasure had been so great, feeling the currents of sperm fly through the urethra that his entire sphincter tightened powerfully around the two swollen cock and it was Tadashi and Fred's turn to come seconds later.  
The two monstrous sticks simply poured liters of sperm fully charged into the tight heat. There were several long and long squirts that flooded the entire sphincter with white, sticky, scalding sperm. The sperm exploded through the big sticks, bathing them whole to the testicles and Fred and Tadashi screamed the four winds with so much sperm spurting out of their urethra at high speed.  
They were breathing heavily with pleasure.  
Fred pulled his huge cock out, revealing it all swollen, pulsing and covered with sperm. Tadashi helped Hiro to get up from his dick, also all swollen and bathed in his sperm, but his little brother ended up falling on his knees on the floor with his dick all hard.  
Quickly, Tadashi and Fred stood on either side of Hiro, grabbed his hair and made him open his mouth. The two big guys masturbated furiously, smearing their dicks and hands with all the thick, hot sperm. Hiro went back to masturbating too, knowing that all that was not over yet.  
Finally, Hiro squirted his last jets of sperm onto his flat abdomen while Tadashi and Fred bathed him.  
There were another bunch of thick, sticky splashes pouring out of the sticks. The big guys quickly filled the boy's mouth with his sperm and ended up overflowing grandly. They continued to masturbate hard as they growled with pleasure. They came all over the smaller Hamada's face, melting even his messy black hair. And it was sperm so thick and thick that it looked like sticky foam cascading freely from swollen and monstrous languages.  
Hiro swallowed all the sperm he could and there was still more filling his mouth and covering his face. The big cock was squirting all the rest of the sperm from his overloaded testicles, giving a white, sticky bath by the delicate neck and on the thin chest and even shoulders.  
Finally, Tadashi and Fred squeezed their cock from the stem to the glans and dropped the last two huge drops of sperm into Hiro's sperm-filled mouth. The boy closed his smeared mouth, savored all the extremely thick, hot and salty sperm, and struggled to swallow it whole.  
Tadashi and Fred smiled relieved and silly with pleasure. Hiro laughed and kissed his huge dicks fondly.  
They ended up dropping on the floor even against the chaise longue with Hiro between their two alpha males.  
-What's up, Hiro? -Tadashi looked at him, smiling.-Is it okay for your first threesome?  
-I think he must still be enjoying.-Fred commented, laughing.-Inside.  
Hiro looked at the big guys and laughed, licking his luscious lips with sperm.  
-You want to know? -Hiro says, smiling happily.-You deserve a kiss after that. My wild horse and my human Godzilla!  
Anyway, Hiro pulled Tadashi and Fred for another triple kiss full of lust and pleasure with a lot of language.  
Never before have they had so much pleasure.


	4. Delight of Big Sausages

It was about 8 am and the beautiful golden rays of the sun came through all the windows of the mansion, painting everything with a vivid and cheerful yellow.  
Everything seemed very quiet and peaceful as if there had been no sexual revelry last night. But there was some activity coming from one of the mansion's various living rooms.  
Tadashi had woken up early. He was sitting on a soft sofa in the living room, wearing only boxer briefs tight to his body. As usual, Tadashi always woke up in the morning and did a series of physical exercises as soon as he left for a meditation to relax his muscles and ended with a day bath.  
After so many exercises, Tadashi's muscular body was glowing with the hot sweat that moistened his entire skin. There was a large steel dumbbell on the living room rug while the other Tadashi stood up slowly and calmly with the strength of his muscular arm. He watched his biceps flex and dilate his veins every time he lifted the dumbbell and his chest was very hard and strong. It was a vision that made him proud and with a smile on his face.  
But he was not alone.  
Someone else in that huge and sumptuous mansion had just woken up and that same someone was just wearing boxer shorts and propped up on the wall of the room watching Tadashi get more muscular and hot.  
A dirty smile spread across Fred's face. He was already standing there in deep silence, but he knew that Tadashi must have known he was there. His tough male always had a ninja-like style of noticing anything before everyone else - which was a wonderful advantage in his sex.  
-I already saw you there.-Tadashi started to smile without even looking to the side.  
-IT'S. I was already realizing your ninja perception.-Fred joked and was approaching.  
The blonde sat on the couch next to the Japanese and watched that hot workout. Fred reached up to Tadashi's muscular bicep and squeezed it, feeling how thick and hard that muscle was.  
-That.-Fred smiled in amusement.-Keep it up, Dashi Big Horse.  
-If you call me that again, I will make you regret it.-Tadashi smirked.  
-You know I never regret.-Fred whispered sensually.-Dashi Big Horse.  
The grown man dropped the steel dumbbell on the rug.  
-Now I already did.-Tadashi says, laughing.-I will devour you, you bastard.  
-So eat that ...- Fred says and gets up from the sofa.  
Standing, the blonde lowered his underwear to his thighs and released his monstrous 18-inch hard cock in the Japanese guy's face without the slightest modesty. The gifted member was all swollen, drooling and very red with lust.  
Seeing this, Tadashi was instantly excited - he pulled Fred closer and put the whole dick in his mouth. His throat swallowed the huge member up to the stem so that his nose touched the smooth, dug pelvis with care. He started by sucking very hard and tight, his mouth came and went around the big cock with hot, fleshy lips rubbing along the thick length with a juicy tongue crawling just below.  
Fred left moaning with pleasure in a very naughty smile. One of his hands grabbed Tadashi's peaked tuft to make him suck more while his other hand kept rubbing one of his stiff nipples with his finger. The male swallowed the whole cock and kept it for some time in his throat until he started showing signs of choking and removed everything from his throat.  
The big cock was all lubricated with saliva, it glowed in the morning light and dripped deliciously. Tadashi stayed on the edge of the couch so that his muscular, sweaty chest was closer to Fred's cock and he crawled out across his tongue along the huge, thick length of the cock, collecting the saliva that ran in streams over the dilated veins . The Japanese quickly grabbed the large, plump glans and began to suck on it with enough strength and pressure.  
This made Fred's big cock tremble with lust and he moaned handily. The blonde smeared his fingers with saliva and took them to the Japanese man's thick, pointed nipples, where he started rubbing and twisting them tastefully. Tadashi did not stop moaning when he felt those fingers caressing his hard nipples, wet with sweat, it was too tasty, but still he continued to suck the glans in his mouth. His hot, ruffled lips sucked and crushed her willingly, making the gigantic member throb hard. Soon, his tongue began to frantically scrape the slippery, fleshy glans with great speed.  
Just by feeling that hot tongue sticking out of his glans, Fred grabbed Tadashi's nipples and twisted them hard as soon as he pulled his big cock out of his mouth. A thick string of saliva hung from the plump glans and fell over the muscular chest. Then Fred grabbed Tadashi's defined chest and placed his cock between them before starting a very hot french fuck.  
Tadashi had kept his mouth open to receive that hot, fleshy glans that he put on his lips all the time. Fred rubbed the big cock willingly on that big, muscular and sweaty chest, making it even harder and smeared. At the same time, his thumbs rubbed his male's nipples in a circular motion, which was driving him crazy.  
The stick came and went over the healed chest, making everything more slippery and smeared. Tadashi seemed anxious every time the huge glans got bogged down in his mouth and he could only suckle it very quickly. Fred got the big cock faster until he got it all over his male's mouth - he grabbed his jaw and neck, and went deep into his throat. You could feel how fleshy and wet he was inside, where his cock rubbed willingly, pulsing with every friction-filled movement. The Japanese man swallowed everything while looking at the blonde with his brown eyes so tearful and sensual, and his hands touching the other's thighs.  
Streams of saliva rolled down his saliva chin by the way he was so hungry for cock and Fred's own cock was covered in saliva so that it glowed with every beautiful movement.  
-Ohhhh, Dashi Big Horse ...- Fred groaned and smiled silly.-You and Hiro are brothers ... What an incredible mouth ...  
He stopped fucking for a moment and let his male suck on his huge cock for a while longer. Tadashi sucked his cock very quickly, letting saliva fall from his mouth and his lips rub around that thick and hard vein filled with veins.  
Finally, Tadashi spit the stick out and watched another string of saliva hang from the plump glans and fall straight on one of his hard, pointed nipples.  
-Now you're going to have to suck me, Fredzilla.-Tadashi says in a lively and naughty smile.  
"With pleasure!" Fred laughed.  
Quickly, Tadashi got up from the couch while Fred fell to his knees on the living room rug. The Japanese man lowered his boxer briefs to the height of his muscular thighs and released his monstrous and swollen cock with 17 inches. Fred fell over.  
He sucked very greedy and frilled, lubricating the big cock in his hot and fleshy mouth. Tadashi bit his lip, groaned and grabbed Fred's long blond hair with his hand, making him suck faster on his huge, swollen cock. His greedy mouth swallowed the monstrous member down to the stem and left it all shiny in his saliva.  
The pleasure was so great that Tadashi's muscular legs were deliciously wobbly. His brown eyes were glazed over drooling, hot lips that trailed along the thick, plump length of his cock, he could see saliva covering the thick, swollen stalk. And he felt his plump glans rubbing himself pleasantly against the back of Fred's throat, where everything was fleshy, wet and hot.  
Fred kept relishing that big, thick, salty stick in his mouth - he was so horny he couldn't stand still and used his fingers to rub and twist his hard nipples. His tongue crawled for a long time under the hard cock, feeling the thick volume of the urethra and each vein adorning that huge piece of thick, hot meat. He snapped up the plump, reddened glans, and began to suck on it hard, crushing it succulently between his hot, ruffled lips, making the entire swollen member jump hard with lust.  
Tadashi moaned tearfully with pleasure, biting his lip and making a sexy sly grimace. Fred let saliva run between his mouth and the glans, dripping onto his thin, naked chest. His lips released the huge glans and his tongue began to rub the urethral orifice very quickly. Then he made her nipples hard and started to masturbate Tadashi's big cock with both hands at high speed while rubbing his tongue on the glans.  
-Aaawwnn !!! Fredzilla! -Tadashi whined with pleasure.-So you're going to kill me!  
The blonde started rubbing the plump glans on his lips with his hands squeezing the stick, he stuffed the glans inside his mouth and crawled it very hard inside his cheeks until it jumped out. Fred swallowed the stick all over, letting it go down his throat. With that, the Japanese man grabbed his whole head, next to the long blond hair and started to get in really fast inside.  
The male let out several tearful moans of pleasure and growled delightfully every second. He felt his big dick rubbing very deep in that throat full of warm and wet meat. He felt so much hot saliva accumulated in that hot mouth that streams were running down his huge testicles and dripping from them. The thick stalk of the swollen cock rubbed furiously against the fleshy, ruffled lips, causing a friction between meats that was too exciting that drove the member pulsing like crazy.  
Tadashi got in really fast with his strong hips moving quickly back and forth, and shaking his testicles until he screamed and pulled his big cock out. A lot of saliva fell from Fred's big cock and mouth, which was half breathless with so much stick that he swallowed.  
The big guys looked at each other and smiled with pure greedy naughtiness.  
-Are you ready to slip on the tail? -Tadashi whispered sensually.  
-You know I'm always ready for this.-Fred laughed.  
Underpants flew across the room.  
Immediately, the blonde got up and lay down on the sofa as soon as he spread his long legs wide open, revealing his beautiful pink ass already hungry for a big dick. The Japanese man climbed onto the sofa with one knee sunk in the seat and the other foot on the living room rug. He grabbed his lustful lover's legs and held them wide open and lifted in the air before aiming his monstrous cock into his tightly nest of tight flesh.  
Tadashi put his cock deep in Fred and they both screamed scandalously with the new pleasure that took them. For a moment, the Japanese believed that he would end the naughtiness right there with the mountains of pleasure that he felt, it was really a lot of meat from the blonde surrounding and crushing his huge and swollen cock without any mercy, leaving the contact of the hot and slippery meats very narrow and full of friction. He started to get in on time.  
His strong hips moved back and forth with great speed and brutality, causing his huge testicles to hit Fred's round ass with ease. Tadashi was already panting with intense pleasure, slowly closing his brown eyes and reveling in his cock rubbing himself in that sphincter full of tight and wet flesh. It was so tasty and tight that he pushed his way frantically and roughly with the giant stick, punching the sensitive plump glans all over the hot meat without any mercy - which pulled a series of weepy, naughty moans.  
On the other hand, Fred was loving being eaten by his male once again on their long list of sex that never ended. He saw that muscular body on top of him, getting into it and shining with more sweat that dripped from it. He could see that big, muscular chest with pointed nipples, where sweat dripped from there onto his own thin chest. This, not to mention the strong and delicious advances he felt inside himself. With each punch, his prostate was fanned with strong bursts of pleasure that made his huge cock even harder and pulsing against Tadashi's muscular abdomen.  
It was the most beautiful sight: the monstrous stick got bogged down deep until only the huge testicles were seen out of that sweet tooth and then withdrew almost completely to restart this cycle - and all with great strength and speed. Tadashi got into it beautifully, making his pelvis healed against Fred's ass so that it echoed through the room not only the groans of both big guys, but also this unbridled and shocking contact of these two parts of their bodies.  
At some point, Fred licked his fingers until they were ruffled and took them to Tadashi's muscular chest. He began rubbing his pointed, thick nipples lovingly, which brought out a tearful cry from his male on the spot. Fred smiled all naughty and was rubbing and twisting his hard nipples repeatedly without any rest. This made Tadashi even more excited to eat him with much more strength.  
His hips moved frantically like a beautiful sex machine and had so much titanic strength that the couch they were on seemed to be being dragged across the floor. Tadashi went fucking with his big dick much faster in a way that could convulse in pleasure for rubbing it almost violently against all that fleshy and tight sphincter so tasty. Fred twisted his nipples and pulled them mercilessly on his fingers.  
Tadashi sank his cock deep and pulled it out all smeared and shiny from inside Fred's dilated tail.  
Fred remained rubbing Tadashi's pointed nipples, who watched his big cock pulsing even more swollen.  
-Now it's my turn, Dashi Big Horse ...- Fred smiled with a childlike and delicious naughtiness.  
-Hmm, delicious ...- Tadashi bit his lip and groaned.  
The positions were quickly switched on the couch. Fred sat on it all sunk with his legs wide open and the big stick pointing all the way up high and Tadashi climbed on his lap, kneeling on the soft seat of the sofa. In an instant, the Japanese guy sat on the blonde's huge cock, swallowing him to the stalk with his greedy ass - and once again both screamed in pleasure.  
Fred still thought it was amazing how Hiro and Tadashi seemed to have the same hot ass; always so scorching and full of slippery flesh that it crushed and squeezed your horny swollen cock all the time. And grabbing his male's ass, he started fucking mercilessly.  
His titanic forces on his hips were so fast and frantic that his giant testicles were jerking wildly up and down, hitting all over the place. The beautiful huge and thick cock got stuck deep in the greedy tail, letting it be swallowed completely by him and soon left almost completely to get stuck even deeper. Fred growled with pleasure furiously and panted with his sensuously thin and slightly muscled body sweating more and more with the euphoria of pleasure.  
Tadashi screamed with pleasure every second - he couldn't resist rolling that giant sausage over and over for more pleasure. Every time that big dick sank deep inside him, his big cock pulsed hard with lust as if it would explode at any moment. He felt himself overflowing with pleasure inside, and his hands gripped the back of the sofa with increasing strength.  
Anal sex was so frantic and tireless that Fred's slim hips were practically suspended in the air, barely touching the soft seat of the sofa. His fingers tightly gripped Tadashi's muscular, hot ass until they sank lightly into his juicy, hot flesh. His blue eyes were aiming fiercely at the thick, plump stalk of his giant cock that was barely visible in the greedy ass that swallowed him ravenously. Then he looked up and saw that big, muscular big chest wet and shiny with sweat with thick, pointed nipples that were so hard and erect.  
The Japanese man screamed at the moment when he felt a hot, drooling and hot mouth sucking his nipples tastefully. The blonde sucked hard on one of his pointed nipples with his hot, fleshy lips at the same time that his tongue circled the plump areola, leaving everything frilly and hard, very tasty. Her teeth bit into the nipple and tugged it pleasantly.  
Fred was punching his dick faster, making a tasty wet and obscene noise from his big dick getting bogged deep inside that greedy ass, making his way furiously through the tight sphincter of hot, slippery flesh. His hips were already moving so fast that his lean pelvis slammed against Tadashi's muscular ass, throwing him more and more on him.  
Once again, Fred sank his cock deep in his ass and pulled it out all smeared and shiny, letting his hips collapse on the soft seat of the sofa.  
With their swollen cock almost exploding, the big guys left for another position on the couch. The blonde lay down with his legs wide open and his arms crossed behind his head on the arm of the sofa. The Japanese man nestled between his legs and grabbed his two monstrous sausages with his hand to start a very hot double masturbation.  
Tadashi fell into his mouth on Fred's hard nipples. His tongue crawled full of saliva over them, feeling them hard with lust. Her lips sucked on the areola of her nipple and her teeth bit into it fiercely, eliciting several moans from Fred. Meanwhile, Tadashi's big, strong hand was sliding fast around the two huge, swollen cock. They both pushed their hips forward and upward, begging for more pleasure.  
Fred moaned and gasped with pleasure, biting his lips and licking them hotly. He stared with his blue eyes at that hot, hot and drooling mouth sucking on her nipples and smearing them tastefully with saliva. He felt more and more that he was going to explode with pleasure from that double masturbation. Tadashi was already snarling with pleasure and even seemed to squirm - he practically had no more control over his tongue over those delicate, hard nipples, drooling at the same time as his big hand strongly masturbated the two big cock inside her with great speed that arrived to slip very easily.  
The two big guys felt their big cock jump hard with lust until they couldn't take it anymore.  
Tadashi and Fred squirted powerful, thick, creamy jets of sperm that went flying for a long time to give their bodies a hot milk bath. It was so much sperm that Tadashi did not stop masturbating the dicks even though he and Fred screamed wildly with pleasure. The long, thick, white strings spurted heavily through the holes in the plump, red glans of the sausages and were bathing with hot, sticky sperm in both the abdomen, breasts and even the faces of the big guys - and the hand that was masturbating them was now covered with their combined sperm. .  
Finally, Tadashi and Fred breathed heavily and looked at each other for a moment. Their smiles were of intense naughtiness as if inviting them for a second round.  
-Will you have breakfast now? -Tadashi asked and smiled more naughty. -A second breakfast?  
"Only if I have a second round in my favorite bathtub." Fred smiled, playful and deliciously indecent.  
-Why not? -Tadashi laughed.  
And so, the big guys kissed each other pleasantly, feeling the salty and lustful taste of their sperm on their hungry lips.  
Second rounds were always welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this PWP shortfic...;3


End file.
